The Unnamed of the Sky: First Blood
I rested against a wall or the alley, hoping not to be found. I pulled out a casket, filled with water and drank deeply, enjoying the hydration. Just a few days ago, everything had been normal. All I could say was: Not anymore. All I could see was fire... I shook my head, no more, I had to do something about this. I had some money, and some extra clothes, thank the Lord for quick thinking. I capped my casket and sighed deeply, looking around for anything useful before I moved on. That's when I saw them. To anyone else, they could have been just three men in casual clothing, but I knew those faces, forever burned into my head. Now was not the time for this though, I had to get out of here. I silently stood up whiel watching from the shadows as the men looked around, obviously trying to find me. I quickly ran through the alley, in the opposite direction of the men. I was really starting to wonder why me, but that didn't matter; right now I needed to disappear. Of course, that would have been too easy. As I neared the end of the alley, a fourth man appeared, cold eyes staring at me. I squelched some extra colorful words, cursing the fact that I hadn't bothered about where the fourth man's location was. I yanked open a door in the alley, and ran inside, into an abandoned apartment complex. I needed to get them all inside so I could be sure there would be no back up once I attempted my escape from the building. I had closed the door behind me as a slid behind a couch in the main lobby. Now I heard the door open and close again, and I heard footsteps. Only one pair of them... this was not my day apparently. I heard the click of a gun and knew if they saw me, I'd probably be dead. The man's footsteps died down, meaning he had stopped. Then he spoke, "Come quietly so we won't have to cause you harm." I really wanted to answer that damn order with some words of my own, but I didn't want to give away my position. I chanced a peek over the couch, and saw him looking in the opposite direction. I looked at the main desk next to the couch, and swiftly grabbed the bell that sat on top of it, and lobbed it at the man. I quickly ran up the stairs of the apartment as I heard a satisfying conk and ding as the metal bell hit his head. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all, I had thrown it hard enough for him to get knocked out, excellent. I didn't waste any time; once I heard the body go down, I dashed back down the stairs and grabbed the guys gun, his wallet, and the lovely bullet-proof vest he was wearing under the overcoat. I knew how to work a gun, though I had never actually fired one... this should be interesting. ---- I walked quietly down the halls of the apartment, waiting for the sound of the door opening. I was really hoping I'd get out of here in one piece. I'm not really a killer, never wanted to be one. I leaned against the wall for a moment and drank some water from my casket. I capped it and put it away as I heard someone kick in the locked door. Let's thank these nice men for letting me know they were here. I walked down the stairs, and peeked past a corner to see them looking at the man I had knocked out. Only two of them were there though, not a good sign. I still silently walked down and without them noticing, I took a shot at both of them. The first shot went wide due to my inexperience, but the second one hit the other man in the leg, maybe hitting an artery judging by the way all that blood was flying everywhere now. It didn't look good, and I know my conscience will probably come and get me later on. Of course, the one I didn't shoot, who wasn't down and clutching his leg, pulled out his own gun and aimed it at me. This wasn't good, he has experience with guns and I didn't. I'm not sure how but I pulled myself away from the black barrel of his gun and ran back upstairs, barely avoiding a shot to my own leg. I breathed in heavily, and looked down through a window. The man came up the stairs, "There's no where for you run now, unless you plan on killing yourself. Surrender or die." I heaved open a window; there was a piece of shelter for this homeless guy in that alley... The man began to walk towards me, but I jumped out before he could do anything more. I couldn't bring myself to shout out, I was too tired. I barely landed on that couch, cushioning my fall, but I bounced off of it and so fell on my side. I moaned for a second, before dragging myself up, I didn't feel anything broken. I shook my head and looked up to see the man looking at me, not firing for some reason. Then I looked behind me to see the final man walking towards me. Crap. I ran as fast as I could in the other direction, but this man was faster than me, he was trained to chase. He gained rapidly but I managed to stay away for a few more minutes, leading him out to the plaza. Eventually, I tired and ended up heaving myself heavily down onto the steps leading up to a shopping mall. I saw the man was right behind me, and I pulled out the gun, even though I knew, and the man probably knew, I wouldn't manage to shoot him. As I pulled the trigger, the man's eyes suddenly glowed red, and his body gave off a blue aura. I suddenly felt the wind change around me, and the gun was ripped from my hands, sent spinning right back to this contractor, who deftly grabbed it from the air and turned it on me. I couldn't help but here in the distance, the sound of two shots, one after the other. I comprehended this with silent horror, before a small voice inside my head whispered, Dispassion. Rationality. These are the ways, of the contractor... As the man walked up to me, obviously going to finish me off with an execution, I looked up at the night sky, haunted by artificial stars. I'm not sure if I saw correctly... but I think one of the many stars in the sky flared up as I gazed at it... ---- I watched from behind the statue in the center of the plaza as the man from the apartment walked up to the man who had just minutes ago, aimed a gun at my temple. He now sat their silently, sitting in a simple slouch. The other man started talking to him, I'm not sure what words he used, but his voice trailed off as the contractor's body fell to the ground. All was silent for a moment, before the man jumped up and turned his contractor friend over, checking the bullet wound, and the blood pool which was plainly visible a few feet away. He seemed frantic, if that's the right word for it. I slowly walked up to him, he didn't seem to notice until he caught sight of my shadow. I looked in fear for a moment, before aiming his gun at me, his grip was shaking badly. I pointed a hand at him slowly, and then released my power. My own eyes glowed, and the blue aura appeared at my whim. I whispered softly, "Goodbye," as I stared at the man's chest. A few seconds later, I heard something give, and his body fell slowly to the ground, dead from a crushed heart. I turned around at walked away from the bodies, stopping only once to gaze at the reflection I held in the mirror. My eyes were colder now it seemed, and my expression was nothing but calm dispassion. I looked up at the sky, to see my star, before walking into the shadows of the moon.